


And then there were three

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coven kidnaps reader's mom, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, F/F, F/M, Golden Girl references, Jo/Sam bonding, Kidnapping, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Teasing, Triplets, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, hunting loss, reader gets harassed at Harvelle's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Your girlfriend is off on a hunt and to welcome her back, you make her a home cooked meal.  There’s also something you really want to talk about with her.





	1. It just feels like something is missing

Growing up with Jo Harvelle as your best friend was not an easy thing.  You watched as teenage boys threw themselves at her - and the occasional girl too.  Somewhere along the way, your feelings of friendship shifted into something more and you fell in love with her.

Jo was your first kiss.  It happened on your sixteenth birthday.  You were helping Ellen take inventory when she pulled you to the backroom and kissed you.  You lost count how many times this happened but after the two of you graduated high school, she asked you to be her girlfriend.  Ellen was ambivalent to the whole thing - she knew you well enough that she skipped giving you the whole “If you hurt my daughter, there will be hell to pay” speech.  

The day that Jo introduced you to Dean Winchester and his brother Sam, you knew something big was bound to happen.  

You were watching the two of them talk as you washed out some of the dirty mugs behind the bar.  Jo was laughing at something Dean just said and that’s when it hit you.  This was the Dean that Jo always gushed about.  

Jo had been away on a hunt for over a week now.  The two of you would keep in touch with texts, and the occasional late night phone call.  It was more for your sanity than hers - you were raised in the life but no one would let you hunt.  You were in the kitchen scrolling through some form of social media when you got a text from Jo.  She was heading home and couldn’t wait to see you.  You smiled and replied back immediately.  

An idea flashed through your head, so you pulled out a small notepad and started looking through your cabinets and the refrigerator.  You had a sizable list going and when you called Harvelle’s to see if they needed anything, Ellen quietly laughed and said no, but you’d surprise Ash with 30 pack of Pabst Blue Ribbon just because.  

Once you made it back home from the grocery store, it took two trips to get everything inside.

_Y/N - Do you know what we did with the crockpot?_  
_Jo - Mom borrowed it.  Wait, are you cooking?_  
_Y/N - Way to answer my question with another question lol_  
_\- I figured that you deserve a nice home cooked meal once you get home._  
_Jo - What were you thinking about making?  Hold on a minute….  
_ _Y/N - Be safe, please?_

As you waited for Jo’s response, you managed to put away everything that you bought and left out what you needed for dinner.  You picked the 30 pack of PBR, and started walking to Harvelle’s.  As you walked in, a few of the regulars greeted you.  You said hello and made your way to the back table where your mom was set up to offer readings for any customer who needed it.  When you were younger, you asked your mom why she did her readings in hunter bars.  She explained that even though the way they hunted was different, sometimes they wanted to know if they should stick to their plan or tweak it a little.  You kissed her on the cheek and then pulled up a chair to sit next to her.  “Hey mom, have you by chance seen Ellen?”

“Just give me a minute, sweetpea.”  You chuckled and pulled out your phone, hoping that Jo had finally replied.

_Jo - So what’s for dinner?_  
_Y/N - Shredded BBQ chicken and homemade potato salad._  
_Jo - Yum <3  I can’t wait.   _  
_Y/N - How much longer do you think you’ll be?_  
_Jo - Sam says maybe an hour more and then we’ll be heading home._  
_Y/N - Those boys better keep you safe.  
_ _Jo - My mom says the same thing._

“Now what were you asking?”  You heard your mom’s voice beside you and you jumped, hitting your knee on the underside of the table in the process.  “Oh sweetpea, you never change.”

“Mom..”  You felt your face flush as she pulled you into a one armed hug.  “Have you seen Ellen around?”

“That smart fellow with the mullet needed to talk to her about something.”  

“Gotcha.”  

 _Y/N -  Hey mom, I’m gonna grab our crock pot from upstairs.  I’ll bring leftovers for you and Ash tomorrow if you want._  
Ellen - Thanks kid.    
Y/N - Also, I’ll leave it with my mom but tell Ash that PBR is for him.  
Ellen - You spoil him too much.  Should Jo be worried?  
Y/N -  Omg no, Ash is like a weird older brother to me.  I’m just trying to take care of my family.  
Ellen -  I know you are and we appreciate it.  Jo’s a lucky girl.  Oh, the crock pot is on the kitchen counter.  

–

You removed the chicken breasts from their packaging, put them in the slow cooker and coated them with the bottle of barbeque sauce you bought.  Putting it on low, you moved on to peeling the potatoes for potato salad.  Once those were chopped up, you put them on the stove to boil.  You set the timer on the stove for about 15 minutes and added a little bit of salt to the water.  In a smaller pot, you added your eggs to boil.  

In another bowl you added mayonnaise, diced sweet pickles, mustard, apple cider vinegar, celery seed and a bit of paprika.  You mixed them together and when the timer went off - you drained the potatoes and put the eggs into a bowl of cold water.  You waited for the eggs to cool down before peeling them, so you stirred the chicken and went to sit down for a bit.  

You put Jo on speaker when you went back to finish up the potato salad.  She told you that it’d be a couple more hours before she got home and you told her that it was fine.  You spent time doing the dishes you know you won’t need and you set the table before Jo would be arriving home.  

“Babe, it smells amazing in here.”  You heard Jo call out from the hallway.  She smiled when she walked into the dining room and saw that the table was already set.  You kissed her cheek and pulled out the chair she was leaning on for her.  “What’s the occasion?  I didn’t miss an anniversary, did I?”

“No, of course not.  I just wanted you have a home cooked meal once you got home from your hunt.”  You rubbed her shoulders and took a seat in the chair across from her.  Jo took your hand and squeezed it gently.  

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”  She watched your face and when you didn’t reply she kept going.  “I can cut down on hunting -”

“Jo!  For god’s sake, I’m not leaving you.  I love you too much to let you go.”

“Aww, you love me.”

“Babe, please.”  

You were half way through your meal when you looked over at Jo again.  She watched as you put your fork down on your plate, and wiped your mouth with the napkin you had in your lap.  “Do you think something is missing from our relationship?”

“Are you talking about sex?”

“Oh my god, no!  I thought everything was fine in that department.  I mean we have our toys.”

“You should’ve seen your face just now.”  Jo snickered and you leaned forward to smack her in the arm.  “I promise you, we’re fine.”  

“It just feels like something is missing.”  

The conversation changed topics but you filed it away for the time being.

You had a night off from the roadhouse and with Jo on a hunt, you had no idea what to do.  You bite your thumb nail and decide to focus on cleaning up the house that you and Jo shared.

Jo found you passed out in one of the empty guest rooms.  She picked up a notebook that was beside you, and started flipping through the pages.  She traced your handwriting as she read through several of the lists you started.  

If she didn’t know any better, Jo would’ve thought that you were pregnant.  Her grip tightened on the notebook and that’s when it hit.  This is what you were talking about the night during dinner.  A grin formed on her face as she gently picked you up off the floor and carried you into the bedroom.  She tucked you in and kissed your forehead.  Jo tossed the duffel bag she was carrying on the chair in the corner as she made her way to the bathroom.  

Your eyes fluttered open when you heard the shower being shut off.  You closed your eyes for a split second and Jo moved around the room as quiet as she could.  She was sitting in front of the vanity when you raised your head up from the pillow.  “Hey, how’d your hunt go?”

You watched her finish her night routine before making it over to the bed.  She pulled back the covers and crawled into her side of the bed.  You felt her wrap her arms around your waist and pulled you closer.  “I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.  Now let’s get some sleep.”

“Okay.”  You whispered and curled further into Jo’s side.  “Love you, Jo.”

“Love you too.”  Jo decided once your breathing evened out that she was ready.  She was going to tell you in her own way but she was ready to be a mother - and the thought of seeing your stomach swell with a baby inside did things to her.  

In fact the next morning when you woke up, you noticed one of Jo’s hands was resting on your lower abdomen.  You smiled as you laid your hand on top of hers.  “One day, sweetheart.”

–

You were serving one of your regulars at Harvelle’s when you felt someone behind you squeeze your ass.  Counting backwards from ten, you turned around to Jo standing beside you and female around your age with dark red hair holding her face.  

“I hope you got a nice feel because that’ll never happen again.”  Jo moved closer and you heard whisper something into the girl’s ear that made her dart out of the bar.

“She won’t be back.”  You felt your face flush as Jo grabbed a handful of your ass.  “Are you alright?”

You gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and thanked her for helping you.  Jo trailed behind you as you made your way back over to the bar.  As soon as you took a seat on one of the stools, Ellen raised an eyebrow.  “Everything okay?”

“A patron got real handsy and Jo dealt with it.”

“It wasn’t Merv again, was it?”

“No, no.  It was a girl our age…”  

“Well that’s something you don’t hear everyday.  Guess I don’t need to hire a bodyguard to watch over you, my daughter can do it for free.”  Ellen winked at you and you chuckled quietly.

“I’d do the same for her in a heartbeat.”

“I know you would.”  She squeezed your hand gently as she prepared another order.  “Jo!  Come take your break!”

“One second mom!”

You giggled when Jo pulled you into a booth and made you sit in her lap.  When you tried moving, her grip got tighter.  “Jo, everyone is staring..”

“Let ‘em watch then.”

“You’ve never been one who shares well Joanna.”  She pulled you closer to her chest and you sighed.  “So are you ever going to tell me how your hunt went?”

“Has anyone told you how persistent you are?”  

“My mom, your mom and oh yeah - you!”

“All right - picture this.  Sicily 1912 - “  You playfully smacked her thigh and told her to be serious.  Jo’s eyes darkened.  “You’re playing a very dangerous game right now.  I really don’t want to punish you here but I will if you don’t behave.  Now, are you going to behave while I tell you this story or do we need to go home?”

You gulped as Jo’s hand traveled up your leg and rested right at the hem of your shorts.  “I’ll be good.”

“Good girl.”  Jo whispered as a smirked formed on her face.  “The original article said that a series of families lost one or more of their children to a set of bizarre circumstances.  A few of the parents reported them as missing.”

“Did -”

“We found all but two.”  Tears started to shine in Jo’s eyes as you wrapped your arms around her shoulders.  “Those two phone calls were some of the roughest I’ve ever had to make.”  You kissed the top of her head and she gently wrapped her arms around your waist.  

“Hey Y/N?”

“Yeah Jo?”  You felt her lips press against your stomach and she looked up at you.

“I wanna have a baby with you.”

“Are you serious?”

“We wouldn’t be having this conversation if I was joking…”

“How - I hate to point this out but neither of us have a dick.”

You heard her sigh.  “We could always go the sperm donor route.  Adoption is always option.”

It was like something clicked inside once she brought it up but you were excited.  “Okay Jo, let’s make a baby.”

She smiled as your eyes met and she laced one hand through your hair and pulled your face closer to hers.  She kissed the corner of your mouth before Ellen told you to break it up and get back to work. 


	2. May they come back unscathed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a coven kidnaps Y/N’s mom, Sam and Dean step in.

Six months. **  
**

That’s how long the two of you had been trying.  

Six months had turned into a year and you were close to giving up.  Each time you saw that the tests were negative, it chipped away at you inside.

“Y/N, maybe we should stop trying for a while.  I’m not saying we stop altogether, just for now.  I hate what it’s doing to you…”

“That might be for the best.”  You whispered as Jo pulled you closer and you kissed her forehead.  “I’ll go talk to my mom and see if she has any advice.”

“Maybe she could do a card reading for you.”

“What if,” you paused and flipped over so that you were looking into her eyes.  “What if it’s bad news?”

“Then we’ll deal with it.”

–

Estelle had jolted awake after having one hell of a nightmare.  Rue was sleeping peacefully next to her, so she got up from the bed as quietly as she could and made her way downstairs.  Wiping away the sleep from her eyes as she walked, she made her way towards the den.  She knew that in a couple of hours, she would be making her way to the shop to restock some of the crystals and herbs that always sold out.  Estelle couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen though.  

She was fidgeting with her engagement ring as she made her way to the shop.  Rue told her wear it this morning and to pack one of the tourmaline crystals in her purse just in case.  Her walking slowed as she spotted a ‘73 Cadillac Fleetwood parked across the street.  Estelle cursed as she got closer to see the door was ajar and the store looked like it had been ransacked.  

“Avis, I think I hear someone out front.”

“Delta, you know what to do.”  Delta grinned as she opened a bottle on her hip and poured some of the powder into her gloved hand.  Elsie watched the small panel of tv’s set up to monitor security and when Estelle made her way down the hall, Delta got into place.  She heard Elsie whisper now when she heard the door open, and Delta held her hand steady and blew the powder into the air.  

“What’s going on?”  Those were the last words that came out of her mouth before Estelle blacked out.  Avis pulled the mask down from her face and motioned to Elsie to pick up Estelle off of the floor.  

“All right ladies, let’s go home.  We have work to do.”  

–

The next morning as you were making breakfast, you dialed your mom’s number and pressed the green button.  It rang and rang until her voicemail picked up.  You left a brief message, and went back to finishing breakfast.  A few hours passed and you still hadn’t heard from her.  You called again with the same results.  You took a deep breath before dialing the shop’s number.  “Come on Rue, please pick up…”

“Seven Wonders, this is Rue, how may I help you?”

“Oh bless you for picking up.  Rue, it’s Y/N.  I was wondering if you’ve heard from mom today…  I’ve called her a few times and she isn’t picking up.”

“You know, now that I think about it, she left earlier than usual this morning.  I’ll try calling home and see if she picks up.  Give me a second, sweetie.”  You didn’t hear Jo walk into the room and ask you what was wrong.  “Y/N, You still there?  She’s not there.”

“Do you think….”

“Don’t you think the worst baby girl, we’ll find her.  Call Ellen, and see if she’s been at Harvelle’s.  I’ll call around and see if anyone has seen her.  I’ll meet up with you later, okay?”

“Thanks Rue, I’ll see you later.  Love you.”

“Love you too.”  You placed your cell on the kitchen counter as Jo wrapped her arms around your shoulders.  “Will you, call your mom for me?”  

“Of course, is something wrong?”

“I hope not.”

You watched Jo pull up the contacts on your phone, and when her finger was hovering over Ellen’s name, you went outside to sit on the porch swing.  It wasn’t like your mom to disappear like this.  You heard the screen door open and shut as Jo made her way towards you.  You looked up and she shook her head.  “I’m glad you’re sitting down for this…”

“Why, what’s going on?  Was she there?”  You felt your heart pounding in your chest as Jo took a seat next you and laced her fingers with yours.  

“Mom hasn’t seen her all day - “  You buried your face in the curve of Jo’s neck and tried to hold back your tears.  “Don’t you worry, okay?  We’ll find her.  I asked for Ash’s help too.”  Jo kissed the top of your head and waited for you to calm down before they walked over to the bar.  

Jo led you to an empty booth and rubbed your back gently before making her way across the bar.  You slumped forward and ran your hands through your hair, staring down at the table.   After sometime you shifted so that your chin was resting in your hand and you sighed.  

“Do you know if Ash has found anything yet?”

“Probably not, I mean he’s still in his room.  He’ll be out when he finds something, you know that.”  

You missed the way Jo’s face lit up when she noticed the boys were sitting at the bar.  The four of them were talking about anything and everything.  Ellen chided both of them, telling the two of them not to be strangers and to check in more often.  Sam chuckled as Dean turned around on the bar stool and looked in your general direction.  “Jo, what’s up with your girlfriend?”  

“Oh, um…”  Jo glanced at her mom, unsure of what to do.  

“Estelle, Y/N’s mom is missing.”  She heard Rue’s voice coming from the door and smiled as she walked over and gave her a hug.  “I didn’t want to tell Y/N this over the phone but when I came in, the shop was a disaster.  It looks like someone broke in but nothing from the store was missing…”

“Nothing except her mom that is.”

“Wait, you guys have security cameras at your shop don’t you?”  

“Oh!”  You looked over at the small group talking and frowned when you saw Rue.  She gently smiled as you got out of the boothe and made your way over to them.  She pulled you in for a hug.  “I can’t believe I forgot about the security cameras… Estelle, she’s better with technology than I am.”

“Sammy, why don’t you go and help Rue out.  See if anything shows up on those security tapes and if anything weird nabbed her mom.”  The two of them made their way out of the bar and Jo took Rue’s place beside you.  

“Dean, if you agree to help us, there’s something you have to know.”  Your voice was low but you needed him to know this.  “My mom, she’s a white witch.  I’ve heard from Jo that you hate witches but my mom would never do anything to harm anyone.”

“Estelle is good people.”  You heard Ash’s voice coming from behind you.  Dean sighed and you heard him grumbling about witches.  

“She can’t be that bad of a person if she raised you to be an all right person.”  

“Just alright?”  Jo smacked his arm and glared at him before he turned to look back at you.  

“I’m a fantastic person, you just have to get to know me better.”  For the first time all day, you grinned and winked at Dean who was speechless.  Jo released you with a chuckle as Ash handed you a bottle of water from behind the bar.  Jo was relieved that you were doing better but she knew that you wouldn’t be at 100 percent until your mom was found.  

Dean’s phone started ringing and when he pulled it out of his pocket and saw Sam’s name pop up, he answered it and put it on speaker before placing it down on the bar.  “What’d you find out?”

“Something nabbed her all right but get this - they used knockout powder before they took her.”

“Why would they want to knock her out?”

“They didn’t want her to know where they were taking her.”

“Did you get a good look at who took her?”  

“That’s the thing, it wasn’t just one person or at least that’s what Rue was telling me.”  

“How -”  You stopped yourself before answering.  It wasn’t your place to tell them what powers Rue had.  

“Y/N, do the names Avis, Delta and Elsie mean anything to you?”  You shook your head as you glanced over at Dean and Jo.  

“She says no…”  You heard Ash furiously typing away on his laptop behind you.  “If you wait a few minutes however, I think Ash is looking up something..”

“Okay amigos, I might’ve found something.  I did some digging into those names you mentioned and found out that it was a  coven that kidnapped Y/N’s mom.  It seems like they were big into illegal activities.  Onenote to mention - they used to throw huge parties that would put Jay Gatsby to shame.  We’re talking parties that ultimately ended up as orgies.“  

Ash turned his laptop around so you could read more.  “The leader of the coven, Avis specializes in what they call sex magic.”

“Wait you mentioned Gatsby, when was this coven originally founded?”

“It says here 1926.”

“It doesn’t explain why they took Estelle though.”  Jo gently squeezed your hand in reassurance.  “We’re closer to finding her.”  

“I know, I’m just worried.”

“Sweetie, your mom, even though she upholds the ‘do no harm.’ aspect of being a white witch, she is a fighter.”  

“Were you able to find where the coven is based now or where they took her?”  

“You wanna tell her Ash or should I?”

“Tell me what, exactly?”  

“The last time I got a ping from her cell was around Grand Island.”

“Thanks Ash.. hey Dean, take me off speaker will you?”  You watched Dean pick up his cell phone from the bar and walk outside before clicking the speaker button off.  “Are we helping out?”  

“If I said this wasn’t our problem, I’m pretty sure Ellen would put a boot up my ass.”  Sam chuckled but he knew Dean was right.  

“I’ll head back to the bar.  Rue said she was going to stay here and clean up.”  

“I don’t like that she’ll be by herself…”

“Oh don’t you worry about me, sugar.  I can take care of myself, just please do whatever you can to find Estelle.  She’s all that girl has left.”  Rue smiled sadly as she handed Sam back the phone.  

It took Sam fifteen minutes to make it back to Harvelle’s.  He slid a piece of paper with a license plate number on it and asked if Ash could look it up for him.  

“No problemo.  Just give me a few minutes…”  

“I guess it’s better that 51 hours like last time.”  

“You can’t rush genius..”  You snorted out a laugh as you watched Ash work.  Whenever you didn’t find Ash sprawled out on the pool table or in back with a lady for the evening, he would teach you everything he knew about computers.  

“Hey Ash?”  He mumbled something of a reply and you chuckled to yourself.  “Do you by chance think, that the license plate number Sam gave you is from the car they used to take my mom?”

He stopped typing and looked over at you.  “If he got it off those security tapes, I have no doubt.  Y/N?  They’ll find her.”  You squeezed his forearm as Ellen called for you.

–

Kitchen duty.  That’s what Ellen stuck you with.  You could hear them talking in hushed voices about what the plan was to get Estelle back.  It wasn’t fair that they were trying to bench you, it was your mom that needed rescued.  You took your hands out of the soapy water, and rinsed them off intending to go back into the main area of the bar and give them a piece of your mind but Jo’s voice rang out and she sounded pissed.

“It’s not fair to exclude Y/N from the hunt.”

“Jo, there’s a difference between knowing how to hunt and actually knowing.  You know that.  She always stays back with Ash..”  

“It’s her mom though!  HAVEN’T YOU EVER LOST SOMEONE AND HAD TO DO WHATEVER IT TOOK TO FIND THEM!?”

“Joanna Beth!”

“You know what, I can’t be in here right now.”  Jo stormed towards the kitchen and when she saw you standing near the door, she paused.  You pulled her in for a hug with a small smile forming on your face.  “Pretty sure I just benched myself from this hunt.”  

“Babe?  Fuck him, Dean’s not the boss of you..”

“What about my mom?”  

“You’ll always be her baby and one day she’ll understand.  I can’t just sit here and not do anything while everyone else is out risking their life for my mom…”  You pulled back with a sigh.  “Okay so what do we need?”

–

The two of you talked it over before leaving a note for Ash.  You made sure to plan everything and on a three hour drive - you had time to hammer out the final details.  It turns out that there are two different motels on the same block, and you glanced over across the street while you were stopped at a red light.  “Shit, Jo, we may have a problem.  Impala ten o'clock.”

“I don’t see them, so we’ll be fine.  Now turn right up ahead… “  

“So bossy.”  You muttered and pressed on the gas.  Jo smirked as she moved over a little and placed her hand on your thigh.  “Not now Joanna.”

“Oh you mean business if you went full name.  I’ll be good.”  Jo winked as you pulled into the parking lot.  “Siesta Key Suites really?”  

“Would you rather stay across the street where Sam and Dean can find us?  You know what would happen then - Ellen would be here faster than you can REO Speedwagon and she’d rip us both a new one…”  

“I’ll go check us in, okay?”  Jo kissed your cheek gently and you watched her walk away.  You opened the passenger door and pulled out the bags you packed for this trip.  You were closing the car door when Jo came back with a set of keys.  “We’re in room 4… and guess what, this place has a hot tub.  I hope you packed a bathing suit.”

“Jo, I love you, but you know damn well I didn’t.  Could you stop thinking with your hypothetical dick for a second?  We’re not supposed to be calling attention to ourselves…”

“Just one little late night dip in the hot tub, please babe?”

Jo reached for your hand and the two of you walked towards the room you would be sharing. “Fine.”

–

You were listening to a playlist on one of the laptops Ash formatted for you as you picked at your food and you could see Jo moving along to the beat.  “Babe… bring your phone and the portable speaker, I know it’s packed down in the bag.”  You peered over your laptop as Jo danced around the room.  “Babeeeee you promised!”  

You forced yourself to pause the music you were listening to and sat the laptop off to the side.  Unzipping the bag, you pulled out a small ball shaped speaker that plugged into your phone.  You screeched when Jo picked you up and slung you over her shoulders.  She carefully opened the room door, making sure the room key was in her pocket.  “Jo, put me down!!!”

“Nope!”

“Jo, please?”

“Uh-uh, not until we reach that hot tub.”  

You huffed and looked down.  “Joke’s on you, I have the best view right now.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Jo, please.  Your ass is amazing, ask anyone.  Hell ask Dean, I’m sure he’d tell you the same thing.”

“You’re just saying that.”  You couldn’t see her face but you knew a light blush was forming on her cheeks.  

“As a person with no ass to speak of, yeah girl that booty is banging.”

“If I pay you, will you never say it like that again?”

“How much are we talking?”  The both of you laughed as you reached the area outside where the hot tub was located.  Jo placed you on your feet as you looked around.  “Okay this area is well lit and no one can sneak up on us, so we’re good.  Now I just need a ledge or something to prop my phone up on…”  

“Just put it down anywhere!”  Jo called out behind you, what you missed when were searching for the perfect spot was Jo stripping down to her bra and underwear.  You finally had a playlist pulled up and was just about to press play when Jo swept you off your feet and dropped you into the hot tub.

“Jo!  What the hell…”  She shrugged and chuckled darkly to herself.  “I think, you might be a little more comfy if you removed some of those wet clothes.”  She tugged at your wet shirt and you raised your arms.  Why bother resisting now?  You popped the button to your jeans and unzipped your pants slowly, as she watched.  “You know how earlier you were saying that you had the best view?”

She slowly moved towards you and unhooked your bra, throwing it on to the pavement.  You shuddered at the cool air.  “Yes?”

“I think.”  She nipped at your collarbone softly and you groaned.  “that the view I have right now, is one hundred times better.”  Jo lightly kissed up your neck and down your jawline until her lips found yours.  She placed your hands on her waist before switching sides and one of her hands caressed your cheek gently.  The two of you swayed to the music playing in the background and you rubbed small circles on her lower back, before moving your hand lower and grabbing a handful of her ass.  You felt her swat at your hand and you giggled, repeating the action on the other side.  Jo’s familiar scent of vanilla and whisky invaded your nostrils as she kissed your shoulder.  You were about to pull her in closer when a set of headlights illuminated the small area and Jo quickly pulled you underwater.  A couples minutes went by as the two of you popped up.

“Jo.. I love being that close to your pussy, you know I do, but why’d you shove me under water?”  
  
“Didn’t want them to see us. And one of us had to watch-”  
  
“Honey. They’d recognize you faster than they would me.”  

–

"Hey, was that.. couldn’t be, could it?”  
  
“What Sammy?”  
  
“I thought I saw Jo in that motel hot tub.”  
  
“Better FUCKING not be.” Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Ellen’s number.  After a few rings, she picked up.. “Your fucking daughter better be where you left her.”

“Don’t you take that tone with me boy, I’m not your mother but I will beat your ass.”

–

Jo was in the shower when you heard someone knock on the door.  Taking a deep breath, you dug through Jo’s bag, and grabbed her gun.  You placed it on the door before peeking out.  “Shit, shit, shit…”  You carefully unlocked the door and opened it.  

“What in the hell do you two think you’re doing here?”  

“Going after the witches that took my mom, what else would we be doing?”  You watched Dean’s face and flinched when the two of them stepped inside and slammed the door.

“Jo, I can understand.  She’s trained but you?  What use are you - if anything you’re dead weight.”

“Thanks for the reminder asshole.”  You clenched your fist and glared at him.  “What’s this really about Dean?”  You watched his face for a second before it dawned on you.  “Okay, really?   You’re jealous at a time like this… are you fucking kidding me?”

“Dean, really?”

“Shut up Sammy, this has nothing to do with you.”  You scoffed as your hand relaxed slightly.  “I don’t understand how she ended up falling in love with a witches daughter.”

“How we ended up together is none of your business.  Jo’s happiness is what should matter right?  Or what, you just want her for yourself, is that it?”  Dean shifted slightly and your eyes followed him.  “You’re unbelievable, you know that.  You can hate me all you want, Winchester.  I don’t need you to vocalize that - I can feel it.  I’m going to say this once - that girl in there means the world to me and I’ll be damned if I let some small dicked asshole try and tear us apart.  I love her and if you were her friend, like you claim to be, you’d support her decision.”  You needed to leave before you did something you regretted.  You were making your way towards the door when you heard the bathroom door open and Jo was standing in the doorway.  

“What the fuck?”

“I’ll be outside babe, I need a few minutes.”  The door opened quietly and you stepped outside.  

There was a lot of things running through your mind but most of them involved taking a baseball bat to Dean’s face.  You were half way down from your room when it hit you - how did you know what Dean was feeling?  The one person you could ask wasn’t there.  “Mom, what the hell is going on with me?”  

When Jo eventually came outside to talk to you, she found you singing Can’t Fight This Feeling softly.  “Here I thought Kevin Cronin sung it from the heart.”  

“He’s one of many.  I take it he’s still pissed off?”

“More so since I walked out to find you.”  You chuckled as she wrapped her arms your shoulders and pulled you closer.  “I love you, you know that right?”

“I know but why do I sense a but there?”

“I’m not going to lie and say that there aren’t feelings there for Dean.”

“Oh sweetheart, I knew that when you first introduced him to me.  I just -”  You bit your lower lip.  “Jo, I could feel how he felt.”

“How - I didn’t think you had any powers.”

“I - I have no idea.”  Your head hung down as you looked at the sidewalk.  

“Babe, we can ask your mom when we find her.”  You and Jo looked over as Dean’s head poked out of the door.

“Get back inside, now.”  

“…does he mean both of us?”

“YES, INSIDE NOW!”

The only sound coming from your hotel room was coming from the heater kicking on.  No one said a word.  You heard Sam clear his throat and you looked over your shoulder at him.  “I’m going to go for a food run.  Y/N, you wanna go with?”  

Dean snorted and you felt your fist clench up again.  “Yeah, of course.  Jo, do you want anything?”

“You know what I like.”  You kissed her cheek and pulled away with a smirk.  Your good mood didn’t last long though.  Dean muttered something under his breath and you swung, punching him in the face.

“Y/N, come on.”  Sam tried to stifle a laugh. He knew it would only earn him a crossed look from Dean, but it erupted anyway. It was the kind of laugh that shook his whole body, throw his head back, a deep chuckle roaring from his chest, relishing in his brother’s misery  

Sam’s laughing died down once the two of you entered your car.  He held his hand out for the keys and you willing handed them over.  “I’m not entirely sure I should be behind the wheel of a car right now.”  

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this,”  Sam backed out of the parking lot and pulled into oncoming traffic.  “But I can understand why Dean is so pissed.”  

“Could you explain it to me?  I’m not trying to be an asshole or anything - I just can’t understand.”

“Dean doesn’t want to have to watch Jo watch you die. Or what if she steps in front of a curse for you? And he’s left watching his friend die.”  
  
“For some bitch witch?”  
  
“No. Just in general. Dean’s been doing this his whole life. He’s watched so many capable people die doing what we do. People he cared for. He doesn’t want to go through that again. He can’t stop Jo, but he had hoped to stop you.”

You sighed to yourself as Sam pulled into the diner parking lot.  The car shut off and you felt Sam nudge your shoulder with a smile.  He held the door open for you and even gave the waitress your order.  Sam heard you humming along with the music, so when a root beer float was placed in front of you, Sam watched a smile form on your face.  

“Oh wow, it’s been forever since I’ve had one of these!”  You took a sip from your straw and looked over at Sam.  “Hey Sam, can I ask something weird?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Can you maybe, only if you want to that is, can you hug me?”  Sam opened his arms and pulled you closer to him.  He moved your drink closer and you laid your head on his chest.

“That wasn’t so weird.  I mean look at who my brother is.  The weird ass questions I get from him sometimes…”  Sam shakes his head and you chuckled

 You thanked the waitress when she returned with your order and asked if it was possible to put the rest of your float in a to-go cup.  “Of course, just give me one second.”  She returned and when she handed you the cup, you pulled out a twenty dollar bill and pressed it into her hands.  The drive back to the motel was too short in your opinion but it had to happen.

“Babe!  Look~ Sam got me a rootbeer float!”  

Jo grinned as Sam made his way into the room.  "You tryna steal my woman, Winchester?“

“I would never.”

–

Estelle woke up confused.  She tried wiggling free but her arms and legs were bound to the chair she was sitting in.  Once her eyes focused, she surveyed the room around her.  “This is way too nice to be a dungeon.”  The door slowly opened as Elsie entered with a grin on her face that made Estelle shudder.  

“Oh don’t look so unhappy, this won’t hurt.”  Elsie twirled a carving knife in her hands.  “I was told not to harm that pretty face of yours - Avis’s orders and all.  The question now is where do I start?”

–

Ash called you in the morning with everything he found out.  You passed the message on to Sam because Dean wasn’t speaking to you.  After the boys went back to their hotel room, you had a long talk with Jo.  It was hard but you decided that when they finally went after Avis and her coven,  you would stay back.  Jo agreed that once you got back to Harvelle’s she would teach you how to protect yourself.  

“Come back to me in one piece, okay?”  The two of you shared a slow, sweet kiss before she pulled away.  

“You know I will.”  She made her way to the Impala and took the seat behind Dean.  He gave you a small nod before he pulled out of the parking lot.  

“Spirits, watch over and protect those three.  May no harm come to them and may they come back unscathed.”  You closed the door quietly with a sigh.  You spotted your laptop, and pulled up Netflix.  You were about to click on something of interest when you heard a knock on the door.  The knocking repeated until you opened the door.  The last thing you remember was someone blowing a light pink powder into your face and you calling out for Jo.  

–

“Y/N?  Y/N, sweetpea, wake up..”  

“Mom?”  You felt like someone knocked you out with a truck with groggy you felt.  “Where… where the hell are we?”

Once your eyes focused, you looked around the room but when you glanced over at your mom, you gasped.  “Baby, I know you’re worried, and trust me these aren’t as bad as they look.”

“What a shame, Elsie was so proud of her work after your little session.”  Avis was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.  “I guess she’ll have someone new to practice on, won’t she?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”  You heard her heels clack on the floor as she approached your mom and pressed a finger into one of her open wounds.  You heard her scream out in pain as a grin formed on Avis’s face.  You watched as she slowly removed her index finger and stared at the blood.

“Our blood is the same color but yet we’re not that same.  I’d rather get rid of the hunters who exist to exterminate us but yet you choose to willing help them.”  You watched as she flicked her hand and a speck of blood landed on the wall.  “I’ll be sure to give our newest guests your love, ta for now darlings.”  Avis sauntered out of the door and you heard the lock click.  

–

Jo was sitting in the backseat reloading all of their guns with witch killing bullets.  

Dean glanced at her through the rear view mirror when he heard her cock one of the guns.  He raised an eyebrow as Jo grinned back at him.  “I would’ve never thought of witch killing bullets.  These are amazing, Sam.”

“Dean, you might want to kill the engine.”

“This isn’t my first rodeo, Sammy.  I know how this works.”  He parked at the end of the gravel driveway and the three of them made their way towards the house.  Dean motioned for them to stop when another car pulled up and Delta carried you into the house.  

“Was that…”

“I THOUGHT SHE WAS SAFE AT THE MOTEL DEAN!  THAT DOESN’T LOOK SAFE TO ME!!”

“Jo, lower your voice.”  

“You said she’d be safer if she stayed behind.”  Jo’s voice cracked.  “I should’ve stayed with her… and protected her!”   

“Jo!”  Dean placed his hands on her shoulders and turned Jo so that she was facing him.  “Listen to me okay, we will get Y/N back, I promise.  We won’t be able to do that if you’re freaking out.  So I need you to take a deep breath for me.”  He watched her take a few deep breaths and when she appeared to be calm, they reformulated their plan.


	3. 3 Is a Magic Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has been acting strange.

“Wait Dean, shut up for a second.”  Jo listened carefully as Dean surveyed the first floor.  It was quiet until they started making their way up the stairs.  

“Is someone humming Stevie Nicks?”

“I think it’s coming from..” Jo trailed off as Dean kicked the bedroom door open. “Right there.”

“You’re welcome, by the way.”  Dean muttered to himself as Sam made his way over to Estelle and cut away the ropes that were holding her to the wooden chair.  Jo made quick work of the rope and pulled you in for hug.

“I’m so sorry I let this happen.  I should’ve stayed behind with you and - “  You cut her off with a quick kiss.  You pulled away and pressed your forehead to hers.

“Sweetheart, I’m fine.  I mean, have I learned my lesson about sneaking off and going on a hunt when I clearly have no idea what I’m doing?   Of course, but I have come to a conclusion.”  You paused as Jo brought her hand up to your cheek.  “Train me.”

“What?”  Three voices replied in unison.  

“I’m serious.  Please train me… I’m tired of feeling defenseless all the time.”

Jo looked at you with a look of pride.  “This is in no way going to be easy.”

“I wasn’t expecting it to be.”

–

Jo teaches you how to fire a gun.  Sam teaches you hand to hand combat and how to defend yourself.  Dean needs to get over himself.  He knows what he’s feeling for Jo.  It’s not the first time in his life he’s felt it.  There were times before with Cassie or recently with Lisa, but with Jo it was different.  Then there was you.  You got under his skin and it royally pissed him off that it was you with Jo.  You got to do everything he wanted with her.  However there was a small spark there.  He’d watch you’re training from a distance, and whenever you hit a target or landed a punch on Sam, he’d smile.  “That’s my girl.”  He muttered to himself as he sipped his cup of coffee.  He lowered the cup slowly when he realized what he just said.  

It had been a week or so since they finished the hunt but Dean was acting strange.  You would always find him in watching you when you trained.  Every time you would do something right, you’d always look at Dean with a huge smile on your face, and every time he’d retreat with a blush on his face.  You giggled to yourself whenever this happened and when Jo asked you what was funny, you’d reply the same way - Dean.

“I think something is wrong with your brother.”

“You noticed it too, huh?”  Sam handed Jo a bottle of water and a towel.  She nodded in appreciation as the two of them took a seat.  “You don’t think…”

“Right now, he’s like a school boy with a crush.”  She took a drink and twisted the cap back on.  “It’s kind of cute.”

“Huh. I thought you’d be more like “That womanizer needs to step off my woman.”  Sam snapped his fingers and Jo couldn’t contain her laughter.  

“She knows that I love her and she knows that somehow Dean has a place in my heart too.”  Jo glanced at that ground and Sam watched her.  “Is that fair?”

“No one ever said love was fair, Jo.  You’re just lucky that two people in the world share a place in your heart.”

“I mean… it’s not like I’d tell him.”

“I have this feeling that Y/N would want you to do whatever makes you happy.  Even if that includes telling my idiot brother that you love him.”  Jo gently pushed him with a chuckle but Sam was right.  

“It’s not just me right?  Dean is acting stranger than normal.”  

“He might’ve pushed Y/N out of the way when Avis was casting her spell.”  Jo watches as he gets up and offers his hand to help her up.  “I think I caught the tail end of what she was chanting.”

“Wait.  You think Dean is under a spell?”

“You’ve seen him this past week.  Compared to how he was - what would you think?”  

“I know that if we ask him, he’ll deny it altogether.”

“So what we keep an eye on him while you do some research?”  

“That might be our best bet.  Plus, it’s fun to see Dean squirm a little.”

–

Everything was sore.

You gathered everything you needed for a shower and padded your way towards the bathroom.  You sighed as you turned the hot water on and slowly started removing your clothes.  You had your shirt halfway off when you heard the door knob turn and Dean stepped in.  Two things happened at the same time - you screamed but Dean stood frozen in his tracks.  “Dean, get the hell out of here!”  

“Jo! Sam!”  You sighed and pulled your shirt down.  The two of them rushed down the hall after they heard you yelling.  

“Dean, what the hell?”  

“I didn’t know she came in here!  I mean, who doesn’t lock the bathroom door when they use it?”

“Maybe someone who thought it was okay to take a shower in the privacy of her own home?”

You watched as Dean wiped his forehead and then fanned himself.  “Is it warm in here?  I feel hot.  You know what, I’m just gonna…”  Sam followed behind Dean with an amused grin on his face.  Jo closed the door as they left, locking it in the process.

“Need some help?”

“I would never turn down a free massage.”  

–

“Dean, wait up!”  Sam called out as he nearly tripped over the clothes Dean left behind.  He rounded the corner where he Dean was sitting in the nude.  “I could’ve gone my entire life without seeing you naked…”  

“Sam, I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

“You really need to put some clothes on.”  

“Do you think … Y/N would ever…”  Sam watched as his brother passed out and he sighed.  

“I really need to figure out what in the hell is wrong with him.”  Sam pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts before hitting call.  

–

Under the supervision of Sam and Jo, Dean was responsible for both of your lessons today.  

“Don’t worry about hitting her.”

“Are you sure?  I mean Jo might beat my ass if I hurt her..”  You winked at Jo and she nodded her head.  Dean watched you carefully as you pulled your hair up into a ponytail and asked if he was ready to get his ass handed to him.  Dean’s mind was somewhere else but he knew two things.  He was laying on the ground and you felt amazing on top of him.  

“Dean, are you okay?”

“Never been better.”  You turned to look at Jo mouthing ‘what the fuck?’ and she laughed.  You tried moving but your hand slipped and when you lurched forward, you felt your lips press against Dean’s.  You quickly jumped up with your face on fire and ran out of the room.

“I am so sorry.  Jo, I didn’t mean for that to happen - I swear.”  

“It’s fine, Dean.  You guys aren’t yelling and screaming at each other, so that’s a plus in my book.”  Jo walked out of the room with a smile on her face.  

–

“Babe?”  You heard Jo call out but you didn’t reply.  The bedroom door opened and that’s where Jo found you, curled up into a ball on the bed.  “Are you okay?”

“It was an accident.  A stupid accident.”  You mumbled into your pillow but looked over at her when she moved closer.  “You’re happy about it?”

“Of course I am.  The two of you have done nothing but fight since you met.”  Jo took a seat on the bed and moved your head into her lap and ran her fingers through your hair.  

“We didn’t fight when we first met, and I was dating you then.”  

“Dean and I, well we’ve been through a lot together.”  

“Jo, you’ve kissed Dean before right?”  There was a faint blush still on your cheeks as you looked up at her.  “No way, you’re kidding!  You’ve had a massive crush on him for this long and you haven’t kissed him!  Jo!”

“I’m with you, why would I need to kiss Dean Winchester?”

“I don’t know maybe because you love him like you love me.  Jo, babe, look at me.  If being with Dean is something you wanna do, we can sit down and talk about it.”  You thought about it for a few seconds.  “Once whatever spell he’s under wears off I mean…”  

“So what was it like?”  

“Kissing Dean?”

“I know it was an accidental kiss and your lips barely touched, but how was it?”

You chuckled as Jo moved you so that your back was up against her chest.  “It wasn’t awful.”

–

You were downstairs cooking breakfast but Jo was still dead asleep.  She muttered in her sleep but grabbed your pillow for comfort.  

_He’s looking up at her again.  Those eyes - they look exactly like Dean’s.  She bounces him, hoping that will settle him down.  You were getting some much needed sleep and when Jo slipped out of the bed, she watched Dean wrap his arms around your waist and pulled you closer.  She giggled quietly as she made her way down the hall._

_“Baby boy, what’s wrong?  Mom and dad are sleeping, so Mama Jo’s gonna comfort you.”  She carried him as she checked on them.  One boy and two girls.  She still couldn’t believe it sometimes but she loved her little family.  Jo gently ran her hand through the small patch of his hair and kissed his forehead before laying him back down._

“Babe, wake up.”  You gently shook Jo and when her eyes fluttered open, you smiled at her and waited for her to sit up.  She kissed your cheek and ran to the bathroom.  While Jo ate her breakfast, the two of you talked about everything.  She brought up her dream and you were deep in thought as she went on.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.  You know what my mom would say if you told her what you just told me?”

“Wait let me guess.”  Jo moved the tray onto the night stand beside the bed and chuckled.  “That it’s a sign from the universe telling us we should try again.”

“Just this time instead of sperm donors, we ask someone we both trust.”

“Huh, that’s funny.  I was under the impression you hated Dean.”

“I don’t hate him, I never did.”  You bit your lower lip as Jo pulled you into her lap.

“Y/N, could we possibly ask Dean to help us out?  He’s the only male in my life I would trust with something like this.”

“Why do I get the feeling there’s something more to this?  Like you secretly want to watch Dean Winchester have sex with me… “  Jo’s face turned bright red and you nudged her shoulder.  “Oh my god, you little voyeur you.”

Jo pulled your phone out of your pocket when it went off and when she pulled up the phone she gasped.  

_Sam -  Dean’s back to normal but he’s asking for you and Jo._

_Y/N - Sam, it’s Jo.  I’m typing for Y/N but we’ll be there as soon as we can._   

It took you about twenty minutes to make it from your house to the motel Sam and Dean were staying at.  Jo knocked on the door and Sam opened the door slowly, allowing the two of you to slip in without anyone asking any questions.   

“I owe you an apology Y/N.  I mean, Sam filled me in on what I’ve been doing this past week, but this goes back to our hunt.  I’m sorry for saying all of those things about you.”  

“I think the reason that it pissed me off so much was because it was true.”  Jo squeezed your forearm and you smiled gently at her.  “I know I’m not hunt ready yet but I want to help, if it’s possible.”

“Babe, you’re good at research like Ash and Sam here.  I promise though, when you think you’re ready - “  Jo looked over at Dean for reassurance and he nodded.  “We’ll take you with us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.  I’m sorry for being such a dick.”

“It’s fine Dean.  Now are we going to talk about what was wrong with you this week?”

“He was hit with a sex spell.”

“YOU WERE HIT WITH A SEX SPELL!? AND YOU DIDN’T RAVAGE HER!?”  
  
“It was hard, okay? Been sporting a tent every damn time I see you……”   
  
“Really??”

“How much restraint did it take for you not to jump Y/N when she was getting ready to shower?”  
  
“It was so hard.”  
  
“I bet it was.”

“Sam, just stop.”  
  
“Oh no, it’s gonna take weeks for me to get the sight of you naked out of my brain…  Why is this my life?”

“How do you think I feel? I used to wipe your ass for you.  This is payback.”  

You leaned over so that you could whisper into Jo’s ear.  “So this the man you want to father our children?”

“Wait, what?”


	4. Three Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean refuses the request you and Jo made, Dean seeks help from another source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is already up by itself but for completion sake, I'm posting it again.

“Jo, what do you mean?”

You watched as Dean crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. You sighed.  Of course, Jo forgot to mention that to the eldest Winchester.  “We want to have kids.  It’s something we decided on together and we tried for over a year.  Nothing happened obviously.”

“Where do I come in to this story, Jo?”  

“Oh this is gonna be good.”  You muttered to yourself as Dean cocked his eyebrow and looked over at you.  “Not my story to tell - so go ahead Jo.”

“Fine.  I had a dream that you were the father of our children.  I was hoping, that maybe…”  Jo paused as she worked out how to ask it.  

“Were you hoping that I’d agree to this plan?  I hate to say but this idea is terrible.  You of all people should know that as a hunter, it’s a terrible idea to have children.”

Jo met your eyes and she smiled sadly at you.  

Dean was silent.  He barely looked at the two of you as he grabbed his keys, and muttered that he’d be back later.  The door slammed and you were left in confusion as you turned to Jo and Sam.  He shrugged as Jo sighed and ran her thumb across your knuckle.  

–

Dean had every intention on going to a bar.  The idea was that he would have enough to get a nice buzz going and then he’d go back.  He found himself outside of Seven Wonders and sighed.  This was the last place he expected himself to go but he needed answers.  He pocketed his keys, and started walking towards the door.  It chimed when he stepped in and Estelle looked up from the register with a faint smile on her face.

“It’s Dean, right?”  Estelle made her way from behind the register as another lady took her place.  “I never did get to thank you for what you did.”  

“It’s what I do.”  She could tell that Dean was feeling uncomfy just by being here but there was something else.

“You wanna tell me what’s rattling around in that brain of yours?  I promise you, there’s nothing to be nervous about.”

“I have a few questions, and I think you’re the only one who can answer them.”  

“Well then, come on back and we’ll see what the cards have to say.”

Dean sat at Rue’s table and watched as  she took out her cards. She made him shuffle for a minute, then took them back. She laid out a pattern of nine cards and examined them carefully before saying another word.  Dean waited patiently for her to start talking, watching her face change expressions more than a few times

Finally, she sat back in her chair and smiled. “Well, Dean. Here’s what they want you to know.  The cards sense your reluctance on bringing a child into this world.  They are telling me that even if a child bearing is born, there will be no need to panic.  You have the forces of Heaven and Hell on your side, and because of that, any child you bring into this life will have all the love and support they need.”

–

“There’s something I need you to know Dean.”  Rue smiled as the two of them walked down the hallway towards the front of the shop.  “Multiples run in our family.”  He watched her walk around to the register in silence.  “Y/N doesn’t know this but she was a twin…”  

“Was?  Does that mean the other didn’t make it?”  He locked eyes with Rue as she sadly smiled.  “I’m -”

“I didn’t bring it up to make you feel sorry for me.”

“Hey Rue - thanks for everything.  You really put it into perspective for me.”  She quietly chuckled and shook her head as Dean pulled out his wallet.  

“Put your wallet away, this one is on the house.”  Dean pulled out a twenty and stuffed into the tip jar anyways.  “It’s the least I could do.  I just hope the next time we talk - it’s happier news.”  Dean paused before leaving as he watched a set of customers come in.  He waved goodbye to Rue as he pulled his set of keys for Baby out of his coat pocket.  

–

You were wiping down the bar and humming along to the jukebox when the two of them walked in.  “Hey boys, what can I get ya?”

“Two beers.”  You twisted the lids off yourself and put them in front the boys.  Dean muttered his thanks as Sam opened his laptop and you heard him typing away.  Occasionally he would take a sip of his beer, but his focus was on the screen in front of him.  Dean however was watching you closely.  

“Do I have something on my face or do you just like staring at me?”  

You smiled at the older Winchester with a wink.  “You have a very pretty face, how could I look away?”  Dean dribbled some of the beer he was drinking and you chuckled.  You handed him a towel but leaned across the bar so that you were right beside his ear.  “That’s what you get for staring at my boobs.”

“i wasn’t!”

“Mr. Winchester, what would my girlfriend think?”

“She’d be happy that the two of you stopped fighting.  Dean, are you hitting on my woman?”  Jo pressed a kiss to your cheek as she made her way around the bar and took a seat next to Dean who was speechless.  

Watching you work behind the bar was one of Jo’s favorite things.  She watched as you conversed with some of the other patrons with a smile on her face.  “Y/N is kind of amazing.”

“I told you I was.”  You snickered as you refilled Dean’s glass.  “Sam, would you like a refill?”

“Nah, I’m good.  I was thinking of heading back to the motel for the night.  I’m pretty beat.”  Dean finally bounced back and made an off hand comment about Sam’s sex life and you let out a loud, obnoxious laugh.  

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”  He quietly chuckled as he packed away his laptop and threw some money on the bar.  “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, okay?”

“Be careful, Sam!”

–

The three of you were still drinking long after the bar closed.  Out of respect and fear of Ellen, you suggested that the three of you head back to the house.  Dean pulled out his car keys and you quickly snatched them from his hand.  “Listen, you are in no shape to drive.  The upside is that we live ten minutes from the bar.  Also Baby will be safe here,  so I’ll give these back in the morning, okay?”

“I think Sam drove the Impala back to the motel for the night.”  Jo pointed out as the two of you waited for her to lock the bar.   She was planning something.  You knew because she had this mischievous grin on her face when she laced her hand together with yours.  

Dean looked across the parking lot at the spot Baby was parked in earlier and noticed the car was gone.  “I guess he did.”

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah Jo?”

“I know we asked you not that long ago, but I really wish you’d change your mind.  About the baby thing, I mean.”

“What would you do if I said I changed my mind?”

“You better not be fucking with me Winchester.  Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I wanna do this.”  

“Not outside I hope.”  You heard him chuckle as the three of you walked towards your house.  

“Not this time anyways.”

–

Dean smiled as Jo led him upstairs to the bedroom.  There was a trail of clothes leading from the hallway towards the room you shared with Jo and you shook your head.  “Couldn’t wait to get started huh?”  You muttered to yourself as you heard Dean groan. He was praising Jo for doing such a good job and you heard him repeat the phrase ‘don’t stop’ over and over.  You were curious about what was going on so, you watched from the doorway as Jo sucked his dick.  

“Don’t worry, Y/N.  It’s your turn next.  I want you to be a good girl and come closer, can you do that for me?”

“Of-of course.”

“Don’t be shy, stand where the two of us can see you and slowly take off your clothes.  I expect you to be naked by - HOLY FUCK!”  You had your shirt over your head but with the sounds Dean was making, you were certain that Jo finished him off.  You heard the two of them kiss as you threw your shirt off to the side.  Dean called you closer as Jo unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them down.

“No panties today Y/N?”

“I thought I’d surprise you when we got home.  Now, this makes things easier.”

“It certainly was a surprise babe.”  You felt Dean unhook your bra and you looked over your shoulder at him.  Jo kissed you and finished removing your bra before she bounced off the bed.  

“Y/N, you don’t have to worry.  We’ll do this the right way.”

Jo was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner with a huge grin on her face as she watched Dean move down your body.  He made you sing in ways Jo didn’t think was possible, but when you called Jo back over to hold your hand, his expression softened.  Dean lined himself up with your entrance and reassured you that he’d go slow.  

“I’m ready Dean.”  With those words, Dean pushes his cock inside you, an inch at a time, filling and stretching you out before he pulls back out.  He watches your expression as Jo presses a series of small kisses to your shoulder.  “Please Dean.”  Dean groans as he pushes himself deep inside of you in one swift movement.  You cry out Dean’s name and beg him to keep moving.  His movements at first are slow and gentle.

“You feel so damn good.”  You feel a slight warmth growing in your belly with each thrust.  Jo smirks at you and guides the hand she’s holding into her panties.  Dean watches as his pace picks up.  “That’s right Y/N, play with her clit.  Make her cum.”

“Fuck.”  You wrap your legs around Dean’s waist and drawn him deeper into you.  You can feel Jo’s walls fluttering as you continue pumping your fingers.  “I can tell your close babe, cum for us please?”  

Dean however is feeling a different experience.  You walls are growing tight around his cock and he’s so close to cumming he can feel it.  He feels the familiar shudder as his cock pulses and spills his seed inside of you.  “Dean, fuck.  Y/N, let go babe, I know your close…”  You cried out both Dean and Jo’s names as he works you through your first orgasm.  

“That was so hot.”  Jo clenched around your fingers and you watched her stomach convulse as you brought her down slowly.  You removed your hand as soon as she was done.  

“I’ve never felt anything like that before, holy shit.”  You whisper as Jo gently kisses your forehead and heads towards the bathroom.  The room grows silent and all of sudden you hear the shower turn on.  

“Should I leave or?”  You shake your head as Jo walks back into the room with a grin on her face.  

“Y/N might need to rest but there’s something you and I need to work out.”

“Oh my god, Jo.”  You actually laugh at that.  Dean looks between you and Jo, and you nod.  “Dean, I can see those gears turning fast but go have fun.  Jo’s been waiting a long time for this.”  You blush as his lips capture yours.  

“I’ll be back for round two, I swear.”

“If Jo doesn’t wear you out, you mean.”    You winked as he dashed for bathroom.  You stare up at the ceiling as you hear the faint sounds of Dean and Jo coming from the bathroom before pulling the blanket over your naked body.  Your eyes flutter shut as you flip onto your left side and you found yourself fast asleep.


	5. No chick flicks though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few time jumps throughout the pregnancy.

The news that you were pregnant shocked no one.  Estelle was nursing a beer as a grin formed on her face.  “See Dean, I told you it would happen.” **  
**

“I was expecting one kid, not three.”  His hand was resting on your baby bump and Jo was standing beside him with a huge grin.  “We need to talk about names.”

“We have plenty of time.  Wait, actually if it’s a boy, I’d like to name him William.”

“After Jo’s dad?”  You felt her squeeze your hand and you nodded.

“William Henry.”  Jo quietly added as she looked over at Dean.  “After your grandfather.”

“William Henry Winchester does have a nice ring to it.”  You could tell Dean was smiling even if you couldn’t see his face.   “What about girl names?”  

“Amethyst.  After my mom.”

“You don’t have to do that, sweetheart.”  Rue kissed your forehead before taking a seat next to your mom.  

“I want to though.  Amethyst Marie Winchester, what you guys think?”  You asked and one of the babies kicked your stomach as if they agreed.  

“I think she likes it.”  Jo watched Dean’s hand move slightly.  “Oh! I know, what about Samantha?”

“Samantha Jo Winchester.”  

“After the two most important people in my life.”  Jo blushed as she felt your gaze on her.  You wiggled your eyebrows and then chuckled.  “The third is knocked up and having our babies.”

  
“Nice save.”

–

“It’s so weird watching Dean with kids.  I mean, he’s always been good with them.”  Sam was sitting in the chair next to your bed while Jo was out in the waiting room talking to your parents, and Dean was taking a nap on a cot the nurses brought in.  “Y/N, thank you for giving him some slice of normal.  I know that it wasn’t easy getting him to agree, but watching him with all three of them?  It sort of gives me hope.”

“Really?”

“One day, I’d like my own shot at a normal life.  You don’t get too many chances at that when you’re a hunter.”

You gently squeezed his hand and smiled.  “I’m sure someone will come along and sweep you off of your feet.”

“That’s the dream right?”  You watched your room door open and the nurse popped her head in and asked if you were feeling okay and if you needed anything.  You shook your head, and she turned towards Sam asking him the same question.  The blush that formed on her face while she was talking to Sam made you quietly giggle.  It wasn’t until she left the room that you said anything.

“You should ask her out.”

“What?”

“That cute nurse, you know the one who just asked if you needed anything.”

“No.”

“Why not, she was making eyes at you Sam.”

“Not doing it.”

“Chicken.”

“What if you’re wrong, and she was trying to chat you up?”

“I have a girlfriend, whatever this is with Dean, and three children.  Trust me, she wasn’t flirting with the lady that just had children.  She was watching you Samsquatch.”

“If I pay you, can we stop talking about this?”

“Not until you ask her out.”

“Here I thought Dean was stubborn.”

“I promise I’ll stop bothering you.”

“I know you won’t.”

–

Something shifted between the three of you after the babies were born.  

Jo and Dean were cuddling on the couch watching a movie as you were trying to sooth Amethyst.  “There, there baby girl, it’ll be fine.  Everything will be alright.  Mommy’s got you.  Mama loves you and so does Daddy.”  She blinked as you carefully took a seat in the rocking chair.  “There’s something your daddy doesn’t know though, even though we had our differences and he was kind of an asshole in the beginning, I love him like I do your mama.  I never thought it’d be possible to care for two people in the same manner but here I am.”  You were softly singing a lullaby to her when the nursery door cracked open  and Dean poked his head in.

“Everything okay in here?”  You watched as he checked on Samantha and William before squatting next to you.  He gently smoothed down a patch of hair on Amee’s head that was always poking up.  

“Someone was just being fussy.”

“Y/N, can I tell you something?”

“Hmm?”  You hummed as continued rocking.

“I love you too, I hope you know that.”

“How-”

“Did you forget that we have the baby monitor from bedroom in the front room?”

“Yes…obviously I did.  You heard all of that huh?”

“Jo did too.  She was joking that Amee’s first word was going to be asshole.”

“I hope to god that’s not her first word.”

–

“What, all I told them was that if they didn’t stop picking on Amee and Sammie, grandma would come down here and shove a shotgun up their ass.”

  
“William.”  

  
“That’s my boy.”

“Dean, you’re not helping.”  You sighed but William took his seat at the dining room table and pulled his homework out of his bookbag.  “Look buddy, I know you were just standing up for your sisters, but threatening a kid with Grandma Ellen is just cruel.”

“I know, she’s the nicest mean person I know.”  

“You should’ve told him that grandma would curse him if he didn’t stop.”

  
“Grandma Estelle is a white witch, she doesn’t curse people William!”  Amme pulled the messenger bag she carried over her head her and glared at him.  

  
“What about Rue?”

  
“Grandma Rue, she’s an enigma.”  

  
“She wouldn’t curse people..”  

  
“I don’t know about that actually.”

“Is that why Grandpa isn’t around anymore?  Rue cursed him into staying away.”  

You bit your lower lip and looked back at Dean who gently squeezed your shoulder.  "Guys, do your homework.“

You heard three voices yell out a less than enthusiastic okay as Dean guided you into another room.  "Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  

“What’s wrong?”  You heard Jo appear in the doorway behind the two of you.  Dean pulled you into his lap as he took a seat on the couch.  You rested your head on his shoulder as Jo pulled the ottoman in front of you and took a seat.  “What happened??”

“They brought up Y/N’s dad and how Rue might’ve cursed him away.”

“They didn’t mean anything by that, babe.”  Jo rested her hand on your thigh and she felt Dean take ahold of if.  “I mean, you don’t even know who he is right?”

“There were no pictures and my mom never talked about him.”

“Did she do something though?  I mean no one gets that worked up over a comment..”

“I have no idea.  Anytime you bring him up around her, there’s this weird energy that fills the room and Rue storms out.  There was one time though, I couldn’t sleep so I was gonna get a cup of warm milk and I heard my mom and Rue talking.  She kept bringing it up how my mom was better off without that hunter bastard in our life.  That’s the only major fight I know they’ve had.”

“Was that the night Estelle called the bar and asked if you could stay for a few weeks?”

“I think so.”

“How’d you learn to hunt then?”  You shared a smile with Jo who squeezed your hand.

“That’d be my doing.  Mom nearly shit herself when I taught her how to use a gun.”

“Oh my god, I remember that!  She whipped your ass so hard and then confiscated your dad’s gun.”

“That sounds like something Ellen would do.”  Jo chuckled as Dean brought Jo’s hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.  “You know it makes sense how easy you were able to pick up on what the three of us were teaching you back then.”

“You know the old phrase if you don’t use it, you lose it?  I have a feeling that’s why I was good at research but not field work.”  You smiled gently at Dean who was trying his hardest not to laugh.  “Something you want to share with the class Winchester?”

“Nah.”  You rolled your eyes and watched as Dean put a finger to his lips shushing you in the process.  There were three tiny heads poking in the doorway.

“Mommy, I’m… No we’re sorry for saying all that stuff about Grandma Rue.”  You removed yourself from Dean’s lap as Amethyst took a step forward and you held out your arms.  

“You don’t have to apologize for telling your brother and sister the truth.  I never had a father but I was blessed with three mothers who loved me so much that it didn’t matter.”

“Daddy won’t leave us will he?”  Sammie quietly asked as she took a seat in between you and Dean.  

“I love you guys too much to just up and leave.”  You watched the emotions play out on his face but when he tickled Sammie’s side, you smiled and laughed.  William took a seat next to Jo on the ottoman.  “I’m pretty sure both of your moms would hunt me down and drag me back here.”

“Damn right we would.”  Jo and you replied in unison.

“Daddy, can we watch a movie together since we finished our homework?”

“No chick flicks though.”  You and Jo laughed at William’s declaration, he was definitely Dean’s son.  “Can we order pizza?”

“One pizza and family night coming up!  Go change into some comfy clothes and we’ll get everything else ready.”


End file.
